


Oh Golly Gee!

by SoulEating



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Heartfelt, Pal - Freeform, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-01-13 00:18:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18457598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulEating/pseuds/SoulEating
Summary: Henry is simply trying to survive. That is until he comes across a little Bendy clone that’s so close to perfect.





	1. Chapter 1

"Stay still would you!" I shouted as the ink blob went under the wood again. Leaving behind only slightly darkened wood. Damn it.  I took a deep breath waiting for it to reappear and as soon at it did I swung the ax at the slime creatures head the slime splashing everywhere before being absorbed into the wood bubbling as it did so. Returning to the ink. I sighed using my ax to lean on for a moment panting as I tried to catch my breath. Another one down. They've been all over the studio since I fell down here. What even are they? Half finished abominations? "Damn it, where is all this stuff coming from?"I grumbled wiping the ink off of my face and onto my sleeve.  "I'm too old for this."

 

Joey... What's this secret project of your planning. You’re bringing mycharacters to life, but they are all abominations or really annoying and an abomination in Alice’s case. I should probably get to looking for more gears. 

 

Suddenly I heard the clanging of cans and quickly stood up again. Gripping onto the ax tightly ready to swing it. "Come on I just got done with the last batch," I grumbled can't I have a moment without fighting these things? I walked to the messed up junk piling the walls, old boxes and cans. I then heard it behind me and flung the ax towards the noise hoping to hit the creature or at least startle it.

 

"EEK!" The ink creature shouted and my eyes widened in surprise for a second my heart skipped a beat. It was... Bendy. I felt anger go through my veins one of them had attacked me before and it was fast I barely made it out alive. The ax placed right between its horns and its legs shaking uncontrollably as if made out of rubber. This one... it didn't look at all like that abomination that's been chasing me, but it only takes a moment of hesitation. 

 

He almost looks more like my original drawings although some things seemed corrupted. His one horn looked like it was snapped and his one eye was covered with a makeshift eye patch. Looks like it's made from old bandages and torn cloth. ”Please don't kill me!” The Bendy clone cried putting his arms in front of him in a praying motion. Funny considering what he is. Although I felt my heart skip a beat. It can talk. It's not the first time one of them has done so, but I’ve only ever found one other. 

 

Even Boris great guy that he is can't speak a word. Can't even sign. 

 

”I won't kill you as long as you don't attack me.” I war es grabbing my ax and pulling it out of the door. It did ask I guess, but I won't drop my guard. It could simply be playing with me. The Bendy clone collapsed on the ground gripping his chest tightly with a white gloved hand. He looked up at me his big dark eye staring, frightened. ”Are there more of you?” I asked rolling my ax in my hand in a minorly threatening motion. The clone's eyes followed its movements uncertainly. 

 

Good. 

 

”G-golly gee, I-I don't think so.” The clone spoke without seemingly opening its mouth and it spoke like the cartoon too. Nearly perfect. ”Say, pal... D-d-did you cut up all those Borises... Borisi?” He spoke in a shaky voice whilst trying to show bravery. He's not letting his guard down either not really. 

 

”No of course not. Who are you?” maybe since this one can talk I can get some sort of answer.

 

"Thank Alice above." The Bendy sighed leaning against the door in a instant, the demon had relaxed before looking at me confused. "Who am I? Who am I!" He jumped up looking up at me. "What are you on Hooch? I'm Bendy The Dancing Demon!"

 

"You really think you're Bendy huh?" I questioned pointing the ax at him making his eyes go white so just the black outline of them remained. He tensed up again at the ax, but tried to play it cool.

 

"Would ya stop swingin' that thing around! and of course, I'm Bendy who else would I be!" He grumbled tapping his feet. "I don't got the snout to be Boris, nor the looks to be the lovely Alice Angel."

 

Suppose that's pretty average I don't think my Boris clone remembers who he is either. If he's even anyone. They could just be made out of ink and nothing more.  I shrugged and began walking off before feeling a tug at my pant sleeve. That almost ended with the hand being cut off out of instinct. "Hey, where ya going, pal? Ya ain't gonna leave me with those monsters are ya!"

 

"Yeah, it would be better for us both if you didn't come with me." I simply stated beginning to walk down the stairs.

 

"But uh I can be useful I can go through walls.. Or at least I think I can.... and I uh- can unlock doors and I can uh uh take off my head." He listed ways he could help and I felt my heart waver slightly. He sounds like a kid. Just almost, his tone high pitched and happy. I closed my eyes for a second taking a deep breath. Why does he have to sound like a kid?  I looked back at him to see him holding his head in his hands. Ok, maybe he's not like a kid.

 

"Put your head back on," I stated plainly and he did so twisting around as if it was screwed in place about to say something before I interrupted. "You have to stay away from me. You see down here there are two groups of people. Those who follow the angel or the devil and I would rather not associate myself with either."

 

"Ooooohhh," Bendy said nodding his head. "It's one of those episodes."

 

"Episode?" I said in confusion blinking a few times. "You think you're in an episode?" He knows what a cartoon is at all? 

 

"Ya? A halloeve special maybe. You know the kind where everyone is  goin' on about how angels are good and demons are bad and the end of the whole fi-fi?" He snapped his fingers a few times trying to think of the word.

 

"Fiasco?"

 

"Ya, and at the end of the whole fiasco, everyone learns the lesson about not judging others about how they look." He blinked at me a few times before narrowing his eye. "Even if they are carrying around an ax and almost impale you, but that's all right pal I forgive ya!" He gave the gesture of wanting a hug and when I didn't respond he slowly put down his hands looking slightly disappointed. "So where's ol Alice Angel the siren canary herself!" He smiled wider pulling on his bowtie as if to fix it. Although his hands where shaking. 

 

"Hmm." I thought for a second. If I give this one to Alice maybe she'll forgo all these errands. He does look like a nearly perfect Bendy and perfect tends to be her thing. Maybe she'll like this one and know what to do with it. "Fine, you can come with me."

 

"Yippie! Golly gee I'm sure this is the beginnin' of a beauutiful friendship. What's your name pal?" He held out his white-gloved hand for me to shake.

 

Reluctantly I shook the clones hand. He barely had a grip. "I'm Henry, Henry Stein."

 

"Pleasure to meet cha Mr. Stein can I call ya Henry?"

 

"Sure, and the pleasure is all mine." Acting like this he should be pretty easy to manipulate. Just need to get to the elevator and take him down to that messed up Alice. I'm sure he'll probably run straight into her hands. Then he'll be out of my hair and I can go home. Hopefully. Oh God I just want to get back home.

* * *

 

“Whatcha doin’ Henry?” Bendy asked following me by skipping his feet.  His ink made shoes clicking against the floor as if they are real. They got to be real? How can the ink possibly do all this? So easily fooled by ink and paper... stop it Henry he’s not real none of them are real. They are just twisted paper marche. 

 

“Collecting gears for... someone helping me,” I answered simply figured it wasn’t a good idea to mention Alice... Susie. He stopped walking and started to jump in place filled with excitement!

 

“Can I help! Can I help!” He asked continuously jumping. He wants to help me? Hmmm, It couldn’t hurt. I walked to one of the boxes on the wall prying it open with my wrench.

 

“You see this big one right here? That’s what we need. Now if they are loose you can just grab them but tighter ones you’ll have to loosen this bolt.”  I explained Bendy watching eagerly.

 

“Lossy Lefty Right Tighty.” He said bouncing slightly as he spoke.

 

“Yeah... guess that works.” Bendy gave a wide smile bounding away to look for the boxes. From the other room, I heard a squeaking sound. Yup, he found the toy room. I shook my head slowly. Who were you... If anyone. He can't have been an actual kid. Joey was always strict about no family allowed in the studio. 

 

I felt something cold hit the top of my head and I slowly placed my hand there before looking at it. “Ink? Shit!” I looked around the ceiling and walls dripping ink. Where’s the station where’s the station! Seeing one I quickly ran to it. I stuffed the wrench in pant pocket and yanked my ax from its makeshift holder. I don't want to fight it, but if I die I'm sure as hell am giving it a few scratches. 

 

I yanked open the stations door and swung it close as I went inside, holding the door closed. Waiting for that monster to pass. 

 

I put my hand tightly over my mouth to quiet my breathing. I could feel myself shaking, which made the ink that hasn't dried on it drip from my ax. The tall corrupted monster slowly walking pass it’s skin bubbling and oozing leaving a trail of ink behind that slowly absorbed into the wood. I gave a sigh of relief when it finally was gone. slowly opening the miracle station. What keeps him from these? Are they blessed or something? Hah... Alice doesn’t seem like the holy type of angel. Although she is hole-y in the literal sense. 

 

I shook my head at my own joke. Guess it's good to try and keep a light heart even in times like this. 

 

“AAAAAIIIIEEEEEEE” My eyes widened when the loud scream came from the other room. “Get away get away!” Bendy cried. I should go, let him by me time. Two birds with ones stone. I began running to the elevator before slowing down and stopping as the little Bendy cried for help. 

 

**I'm sure this is the beginnin' of a beauutiful friendship.** **What’s your name pal?** He’s depending on me.   **Can I help! Can I help!**  God damn it, I stomped on the ground out of frustration before gripping my ax tightly. I should just leave him there so why do my legs want to run in there? 

 

I rushed into the toy room. My Bendy on the top shelf of one of the toy racks as the abomination reached for him screeching loudly through gritted teeth. Ink oozing over the shelves as he reached for his smaller counterpart. Whose shaking and backing away, but finding nowhere to go. His eyes white with fright. Why am I helping him? I should get out of here while I still can. I can feel my legs shaking at the sight of that monster, but I stood strong. “HEY! Leave him alone!” I shouted getting The monsters attention.

 

The abomination twisted his head around unnaturally to look at me before running towards me without a hesitant moment. I took a deep breath holding my ax up to strike him through! I hit him but it didn’t do much the inky creature grabbed me by putting his large ink covered hand over my mouth. “Henry!” My Bendy called out. That’s when my vision began to go black. 

 

I feel like I’m drowning. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

I feel like I’m drowning. 

 

The creature holds it’s slimy claws over my mouth. As everything began to turn black. I can’t breathe! I can’t-

 

Suddenly it’s like I was submerged in darkness my lungs felt heavy and breathing hurts. I gripped my shirt tightly over my chest as I struggled to gasp for air.

 

There’s a light in the distance. 

 

That has to be a way out! 

 

I want out damn it! 

 

I don’t want to die here! I don’t want to die here. I just want to go home. 

 

I want to go home and see Linda if I can just reach that light! 

 

Maybe I can-

 

“Henry wake up. Henry!” I felt something shaking me and the occasional drip of something on my cheek. My breath returned to me and I gasped for air my chest no longer feeing heavy. Did I make it out?  I slowly opened my eyes letting out a scream at the sight of Bendy. He yelled as well moving away from me quickly out of fright. “Henry don’t scare me like that! It’s not very nice Pal!” He shouted out me sounding genuinely angry.

 

“What?” I asked confused. Looking at him closely there was a trail of ink down his cheek with the eye patch leaking from underneath it. Is he bleeding... or crying? I touched my cheek where I felt liquid dripping. It was from him?

 

“I thought you were dead! Then I find you laying against this statue of... Me?” Bendy tilted his head apparently not realizing who the statue was of until now. He looked back at me shaking. “Henry don’t you dare do that again!” He shouted.

 

“Fine, next time a monster tries to eat you I’ll jus- gack!” I yelped slightly as he ran forward tightly putting his arms around me. 

 

“Thank you for savin’ me...” He was silent for a moment as he held onto me. “What was that thing... it looked like..me, but nothing like me... Does that even make sense?” He began shivering as he held onto me.

 

“It’s ok pal. He’s gone for now you’re safe.”  I slowly put an arm around him. “you’re safe.” 

 

Why do I want to protect him?

 

He’s a monster just like the other one... or should I put him on the same level as Boris? 

 

___________________________________________

 

“I got all the gears on that side Henry!” Bendy came bounding up as I struggled to open another box. Only to find it empty. I was never much of a handy man... If only Thomas or Wally was around it’s more their skill then mine.

 

“Well, guess she’ll have to do with these. Where did you find the satchel?” I looked over at him a satchel around him filled with gears and other things. Well I say satchel because that’s how the small Bendy clone wore it, but it actually looked like someone’s purse or it was someone’s purse. They are probably dead or if my theory is right turned into a ink monster. 

 

“It was next to a radio,” Bendy said digging through the bag that I may add is almost the same size as his torso and pulling out a radio he somehow managed to stuff into it. “See pal.” Bendy turned the radio on and started dancing in place to the instrumental tune. Snapping his fingers to the beat. I shook my head at him and he frowned. “Alright alright, we don’t need the radio.” He went to throw it behind, but I stopped him.

 

“You can keep it, Bendy. You do t have to throw something away because I don’t like it.”

 

“Ohh.”

 

“Ohh?” Bendy looked away before shaking his head and smiling at me again. I decided to shake it off. “Come on I have a friend I want you to meet.”

 

“The one the gears got to?” Bendy asked and I paused. That was my plan, wasn’t it... Would he be safe with her because he’s almost perfect? Or would she tear him apart?

 

“No someone else,” I said back and Bendy began bouncing in place again.

 

“Tell me tell me tell me!”

 

“You’ll have to wait and see.” I scruffed the top of his head and he stuck out his tongue. 

 

“No fair!” He whined. 

 

After putting my gears in the satchel. Over the radio and toys. We walked to the elevator shaft and I pressed the button. Bendy put his head under the guard rail looking down the shaft.

 

“Whoa, this place goes really deep.” He said in amazement looking down the shaft.

 

“Do you want to lose your head forever?”

 

“No?”

 

“Then stop looking down the elevator shaft.” He glared at me but did as I said and soon the elevator arrived.

 

“Gaah!” Bendy inhaled deeply at the realization that he almost lost his head. Before letting out a equally loud but more excited screech, running up to Boris “Boris!” He shouted happily. He almost looked like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. 

 

Boris, on the other hand, was not happy about this at all pressing himself against the back of the elevator and covering his eyes. “Boris?” Bendy questioned. “What’s wrong it's me, Bendy, your friend,” Boris growled as he pushed himself against the wall. The first time I’ve heard such a noise from him. 

 

“Boris be nice. He’s ... friendly.” I tried to explain and Bendy looked between us. A look of betrayal. I put my hand on the little demons shoulder. I’m not the most comforting person... probably why I don’t have any kids. 

 

“.....I don’t understand. .. Why is he scared of me?” Bendy asked slowly. “Where supposed to be friends. In every story where always friends...”

 

“He thinks your the other one.”

 

“Ohh.” Bendy slowly started backing away. “Is that why you attacked me too..?”

 

“Huh?” I looked at him and sighed kneeling down in front of him. “Yeah, it is. I was scared. Like Boris is now.” I explained trying to calm down the small Bendy and hoping Boris is listening. 

 

“Oh.” He grabbed his arm tightly before taking off his satchel and throwing it at me. “I’ll just go then, by pal... I don’t mean to cause ya trouble...” He waved before running off.  I was about to go after him, but the door shut and the elevator started to move. I looked over to see Boris frantically pressing the buttons.

 

“Boris!” I shouted and he whimpered covering his eyes again. “Why would you do that! Weren’t you listening he’s not like the other one!”  

 

The wolf uncovered his eyes and pushed his ears up to look like horns before pretending to choke himself.

 

“He’s not like that! He’s not that monster! I- I can’t yell at you. I tried to push him away too.” I rubbed my eyes. “Listen. Boris.”

 

The wolf looked away from me crossing his arms and I grabbed the bone in his mouth yanking it forward.

 

“Listen! He thinks he’s part of the old cartoon so when you did that he saw his best friend betray him.” I let go of the bone and Boris growled.

 

Damn it! I kicked the railing and immediately regretted it. “Ow fuck!” I hissed grabbing my foot tightly. I sat down giving my foot rest with a sigh. Why is this elevator so slow? Why did I kick the railing that wasn’t very smart

 

I picked up the satchel and took the gear out before noticing something. I took out the small Bendy plush he had grabbed, its missing an eye fluff coming out where it should be.

 

Wonder if he grabbed it because it looks like him. 

 

___________________________________

 

**I’m not that monster I’m not that monster! I ran off gripping the sides of my head. I finally stopped and sat on the stairs collapsing on top of them.**

**Am I? I pressed my hand over my eye patch. This is just a cartoon I told myself. Isn’t it?**

**Henry was scared of me.**

**Boris... my friend was scared of me.**

**I wiped away the black tears and began hitting the sides of my head. Stop it, Bendy! Stop it.**

**I looked up when hearing a gasp. I sat back up to see a strange man with black skin that oozed and wearing a mask. Of me? Chunks missing out of it and the paint worn. “My Lord.” The man said getting his on his knees in front of me.**

**“Your lord?” I questioned standing up and taking a step back. The man looked up at me placing his hands on my shoulders with a tight grip.**

**“Bendy You return to me in your truest form.” He said his voice warbling.**

**“You know who I am?”**

**“Of course My Lord. Is this test? I am your prophet, Sammy Lawrence. Leader of the Lost Ones. Your sheep await you.”**

**“Prophet? I’m not Alice I don’t have prophets.”**

**“What.” The man said tilting his head slightly. His voice sounded genuinely surprised and maybe even offended. “I am your prophet! I’ve done everything for you! My Lord why do you forsaken me!”  He moved his hands from shoulders to either side of my face squeezing my face.**

**“Huh! I’m not forsakin’ anybody!” I put my hands in the air in a calming motion. Before trying to pull his hands off my cheeks. I felt my stomach turn into a knot, this guy made me feel very uncomfortable. I don’t like this.**

**“Hah, yes I understand. This new form caused you to lose your memories. That’s why you don’t remember! Worry not Bendy My Lord I shall return you to glory!” Suddenly the man grabbed me by the waist and picked me up. He put me over his shoulder**

**“H-h-hey! Let go!”**

**“Not until I bring you back to your righteous glory.” I struggled in the man's arm screaming for help, but none came. Kicking my feet against him, but he wouldn’t loosen his grip.**

**“Put me down!”**

**“Ssshhh My Lord I’ll bring you to your sheep.”  He said before he completely stopped responding to me and soon began singing? “He appears from the shadows to rain his sweet blessings upon me. The figure of ink that shines in the darkness. I see you, my savior. I pray you hear me.~” It’s the song from the radio? “Can I get aaamen amen amen.”**

**“No, you meanie you’ll get no Amens!” That’s not even my thing amens and blessings is Alice’s thing.**

* * *

**  
**

**“Sssshhh My Little Lord.” The strange man pressed is finger to his mask’s mouth. It smile seemed mocking. Is that how people feel about me? “This form so almost perfect and soon it will be perfect for you.” Sammy said in a singsong voice.**

**“Let me go you big meanie!” I said kicking my feet and struggling against the ropes. Why can’t I move through them? That’s what the other me could do isn’t it? If he can why can’t I? “Untie me you you fiend!” I growled.**

**“You won’t get out of those binds My Lord. Not till I’m done fixing you.” Sammy slowly put his hand over my eyepatch and I tried to move my head away.**

**“Stop it don’t touch me!” I screamed, but he grabbed the eyepatch and ripped it away. For a moment Sammy backed away in a state of surprise, but he quickly relaxed.**

**“So nearly perfect.” He repeated “let’s just fix that eye of yours we can start by removing this one.”**

**“AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!” I screamed as loud as I could causing Sammy to momentarily cover his ears or where ears would usually be? “Henry! Someone help me!” I cried.**

**“Henry?” Sammy repeated for a second pondering. “Yes, that’s where I remember that face from. Henry.”**

**”Y-you know Henry?” I asked confused and Sammy chuckled.**

**”Yes, I knew Henry well. We used to work together a long time ago. Friends you could say... Then recently I tried sacrificing him to you. That's when you sent those searchers after me. My little Lord, why would you do such a thing?” He asked kneeling in front of me. “I’ve given everything to you... everything.”**

**”Because it's not nice to sacrifice people! That's why!” I growled. ”Now let me go!”**

**”No, ” he stood up. ”No, not yet, ” He walked over to a small table his back facing away from me.. ”I had to nab these from the old cafateria, but they shall do.” He turned around a small knife in hand.**

**He twirled it around in his hand humming happily as he did so.**

**”Please, please stop this Sammy.” I begged as he stepped closer twirling the knife before stopping with it pointed upward. ” You're going to kill me.”**

**”Worry not Saviour I’ll be as gentle as possible now stay still. So I can make you perfect!”**


	3. Chapter 3

”How many buttons did you press!” I groaned as the elevator had been going up and down for several minutes. Felt like I was on a very slow very bad drop tower. This is a amusement park ride I’d like to get off. 

 

Boris shrugged itching the back of his head and I rubbed the bridge of my nose in annoyance. I need to go after Bendy I can't just leave him out there alone. He’ll get himself killed. 

 

Then again I have no idea how long he’s been here. How’d he manage to survive on his own even for a little while?... He was hiding in boxes when I found him maybe that’s how.

 

I got up and walked to the buttons is there any override controls. I examined the control box look for something to stop the elevator. Eventually out of frustration I hit the controls and to my surprise, the elevator stopped. Which is what I hoped would happen, but I genuinely wasn’t expecting it. Its halfway between two rooms, but it stopped and that’s good enough for me. 

 

”Hey, Boris give me a boost.” I pointed to the bigger gap up top. He nodded his head and gave me a boost up on his shoulders. Good thing I befriended one of the taller ink creatures I’ve seen. I crawl through the small gap, a few moments after I had gotten all the way through the elevator started moving again. 

 

I was fairly close to losing my legs or at least a foot. ”It’s ok Boris I’ll be back!” I shouted down the elevator shaft. 

 

Now to find. “AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!” A loud screech went through the place. That would be Bendy. I ran towards the noise going down the large flight of stairs till I near its source. A large wall with junk piled on all sides. What? That doesn’t make sense.

 

I could hear voices through the wall. Where's my ax when I need one? I picked up the banjo leaning against the wall and banged if against the wall. The Banjo crumbled, but the wall cracked slightly. Come on!

 

On the other side of the wall I heard a growl and something hit the other side of the wall. I hope it’s not Bendy getting hurt. 

 

I kicked at the crack in the wall until it became bigger.  I used my wrench on the wood. Putting it over the open edges and twisting it to snap the wood. Until it made a big enough hole to go through. 

 

I quickly squeezed through seeing a disturbing scene ahead of me. Bendy stood in front of a large ink splatter. It almost resembled a crime scene. A Bendy mask lay on the floor. Sammy’s mask or is there more of them? I thought the monster ate him or -er something. Bendy was shaking and holding a small knife. 

 

”Bendy?” I questioned and put my hand on the top of his head. He dropped the knife and turned around burying his head into my leg as he hugged them crying. ”It’s ok it's ok. What happened kid?” I asked rubbing the top of his head trying to comfort the small ink demon. 

 

”H-he called me his lord then he took me and tied me up!” Bendy cried ”He said he was going to fix me and he tried to remove my eye!” He gripped onto my leg tighter. ”I was so scared Henry.” 

 

”Fix you?” I questioned what’s there to fix? 

 

”he’” Sniff ”Said he would make me perfect.” Bendy looked up at me eye patch gone. Where it was didn't lay a cartoony style eye it almost looked like a human eye.  It was currently half closed and oozing ink. I still couldn’t tell if he was crying or bleeding. Either way it makes sense given the circumstance. 

 

”Hey you know what. You are perfect just how you are now.” I bent down and picked up the Ink Demon placing him on my shoulder. ”I’ll protect you, but you have to stay with me.” 

 

”Ok Henry.  Thank you Pal” He said quietly wrapping his arms around my head. How did I go from wanting to give him go, Alice to saving his life twice? 

 

I walked back out and started heading up the stairs. Bendy gripping onto me as I did so. ”Boris kind of broke the elevator.” 

 

”Hey Henry.... This isn't.” He paused thinking. ”This isn’t just another halloweve special is it.” He paused again sighing. “The cartoons where never this painful.”

 

”Afraid not. This is a different... Dimension I guess. actually I was the one who designed you.” 

 

”Huh? Designed me?” 

 

”Mhm.” He gripped onto me tighter. ”Hey loosen your arms bud you're going to cut off circulation.” 

 

”Sorry.” He loosened his grip. ”Are you?” He paused once more this time not continuing. He simply went silent which seemed to be a rare thing for the little guy.

 

”Am I what?” I asked and he nuzzles his face against me. 

 

”Are you my dad then. If you made me I mean.”  he said meekly almost as if trying to make it so I wouldn't hear the question. 

 

”I don’t... Think that's how it works.” although I am currently carrying him on my shoulder like a child. ” It's not like your my flesh and blood. When I first made you, you where just... An idea. A playful demon. I used to doodle That was it.” 

 

”oh. ok.” He said and now remained quiet. Did I hurt his feelings? What else was I supposed to say? He's still an ink monster he still will never leave this place. Why am I even bothering. He's not real. None of them are real just clones of Joey’s machine and of my design. 

 

Besides if I was considered his father then I’d be the father of Boris and Alice too and that’s a little weird. Not to mention Linda’s face if I came home with them. Hey Linda remember how we talked about having kids and I didn’t want any. Well here I adopted inky abominations based off my art work. Yeah. That’d go well. 

 

”Ah, Henry it seems you've found My Lord. Heh heh.” We turned to see Sammy halfway up the stairs now newly formed and tying his mask back in place. Bendy gripped onto me tightly. 

 

”Sammy... Do you ever get any thing through your head? Or did your brain melt when you turned into this thing. Susie is never going to date you know matter how much you flirt with her, if you are mean to the band they are going to do a terrible job of following your music and This isn’t your Bendy he's mine!”

 

Sammy gave a confused look at my first two points. Before scoffing at my last. ”Now when I met you before you weren't nearly as keen on our dead Lord.” Sammy said twirling an ax in his hand. ” You're lost without being a lost one. Wondering alone with your pets. At least in your mind... They aren't real to you. Am I even real to you old friend?” 

 

”You are not my friend. Your the guy at work everyone tolerated.” 

 

I felt Bendy move his arm to cover his face. As if trying to hide something. ”Yes My Lord return to your true potential and kill this worthless Sheep, no he's not even a sheep is less than. Just the grass underneath the my feet.”

 

”I came here after 30 years so really when is the last time you've ever seen the grass?” 

 

”Stop it. Stop it stop it!” Bendy repeated now with both gloved hands pressed against his face. 

 

”You upset My Lord Henry.”  Sammy said in a teasing tone. 

 

”How dense are you?” I scoffed at him.

 

”Bendy are you ok bud?” I asked him looking at him with concern. As he groaned in pain. Gripping onto his face with gloved hands. What's going on with him?  

 

”Rise My Lord!” Sammy called raising his hands in the air. 

 

”Shut up Sammy!” I threw my wrench at the musician and it hit him in the stomach. ”.... Actually, I need that back its not mine.” Sammy was clutching his stomach tightly where the wrench hit him. As he is distracted I put Bendy down. ”Go get Boris ok.” 

 

”But-!” Bendy protested grabbing onto my pants with one hand the other still pressed against his face.

 

”GO! I’ll deal with ol Sammy Lawrence.” 

 

”You’ll deal with me huh.” He said still clutching his stomach. I wonder if he’s more fragile since he already died once.  “Heh hehe, such a lost little sheep cannot defeat a prophet!” Sammy yelled his hands formed into tight fists. ”but goodbye for now old friend.” Sammy waved before walking into a wall and vanishing. 

 

”Hey! Come fight me like a man! You coward!” I yelled before sighing and slowly walking down the steps to get my wrench back. 

 

This probably isn’t the last time we’ll see him. Did he leave because he’s after Bendy now and not me? 

.

.

.

Oh no.

 

* * *

**I have to go find Boris that's what Henry said. ”Gah!” I groaned pressing my gloved hand to my stomach it feels like I’m being torn apart. What’s happening to me.**

**This is the same feeling I had before I blacked out before. Like a splittin’ headache.**

**What happened with the masked guy? One moment he had a blade lodged in my eye and the next he was gone and Henry called my  name. I blacked out yet his... oh I don’t want to think about it.**

**No no no.**

**”hggh!” I collapsed on the ground coughing up ink. What's happening to me?  Why’s everything so wrong? Boris is afraid of me, I haven't even seen Alice! The Butcher gang are more monstrous than usual and there is a crazy man wearin’ my face!**

**The floorboards creaked and I turned my head. ”Henry?” I questioned but, it was definitely not Henry, but that monster. ”And then there is you! Some corrupted version of me.” Am I any better? I'm not the original just a clone like all those Boris’s. It’s like Sammy said I’m broken. Less then.  ”Hey, big guy why don't you deal with the guy who’s stealin’ our face? I mean if he acts the same towards you as he did to me.” I sheepishly smiles hoping to stall him.**

**The monster stepped forward limping. Oh no I think I made it angry. I started crawling away trying to ignore the pain only to be picked up by the monster. I closed my eyes tightly, before slowly opening them after a moment. ”Huh? Your not going to kill me?” the creature growled in response as it carried me with a large clawed hand.  ”You people do realize I can walk right?” I sighed. Why does this keep happening to me? ”Gaah!” I yelped a shooting pain going down my back.**

**The monster snarled. ”Oh, you don't like that I’m loud I’m sorry if IM IN PAIN!” The monster threw me in the air and caught me by my head carrying me by it like a bowling ball. ”Hey! Now, this is just humiliating. Can't a demon have some dignity!” I swung my arms around until another shock of pain went through me.**

* * *

**The creature threw me into a large room I landed painfully on my rear, I got up rubbing the sore area. ”Man I’m lucky I don't got a tail.” I looked around and surprise hit me. ”Oh, Golly it's like a throne room.” I looked around the humongous room. A large throne with oozing ink and projectors piled around it sat in the center of the room. All around the walls where screens projecting my cartoon.**

**The beast growled behind me tilting its head. ”Is this where you live?” he walked closer raising his hand to me. ”Wait not again!” he picked me up by the head and I crossed my arms. ”I have workin’ legs they are right here, pal!” He put me on the throne before walking off.**

**Should I try to escape? ”Gaah” I winced in pain my vision going blurry for a moment. I wouldn't get far if I ran and he doesn't seem to want to kill me. Huh, I touched my forehead and then looked at my hand. I’m leaking ink. Am I going to turn into that thing!**

**That reminds I carefully touched around my eye and then looked at my gloved hand. Definitely still bleeding. What do I do to make it stop? It’s never done this before, then again I haven’t had someone try to gouge out my eye before...**

**Or if Henry’s right I haven’t really experienced anything before. If this isn’t the cartoon why do I have these thoughts in my head? Memories of a time when things where good. Is it all just a lie?**

**The creature came back carrying a bowl with some black liquid sloshing inside. Which can be safe to assume is ink. He tried to give me the bowl and I pushed it away. It's definitely not bacon soup. ”I don't want-” He pushed back rougher. ”Hey s-Gu” He forces the bowl to my mouth forcing me to consume the ink despite me struggling against him. He then pulled the bowl away and I coughed gagging. ”What the hell is wrong with you- huh?” I shouted at him that’s when I noticed the pain had stopped.**

**Did the ink do that? Did it heal me? Why did the monster help me I thought he wanted to kill me.**

**The creature bent down to look me in the face tilting his head with a dead stare. ”W-what?” the creature leaned in closer. I leaned further back in the seat feeling very uncomfortable. The creature shook the bowl. ”oh. Uh, thank you?” with that the beast left wandering away. Maybe they aren't so bad... Yes, they are they killed Henry! How did Henry come back to life? Is Henry an ink creature to or is he just weird.**

**I stood up and out of the chair and began sneaking away towards the large door. Since I’m not in pain any more maybe I can sneak out! Only one problem now I can't reach the doorknob. Was this place made for giants!**

**Hmmm. That monster can go through walls maybe I can. I backed up slightly before ramming myself into the wall and falling on my rear. Ok definitely can’t do that. Second plan, I jumped up and managed to grab ahold of the doorknob I carefully twisted it before falling down on my rump again. ”Oww”  Why do I keep fallin’ on my tail bone! I was about to leave when a large shadow overcast me. ”Oh Golly.”**


	4. Chapter 4

**”It worked!” Heavy footsteps went into the room next door their voices practically booming through paper thin walls. “Joey, it worked!” the figure spoke filled with excitement that couldn’t be matched by anyone. ”We made life from nothing but Ink and paper!” The voice paused. Luh, Mr. Drew? What's wrong? Figured you’d be more excited your dreams are comin’ true.” The voice turned to concern as another spoke.**

**”Conner, I know it was a first attempt, but if the press caught site of that thing its over. Simple as that! Why some could say it even looks soulless the way it wanders aimlessly.” Joey said his voice demanding, but still caring a charismatic tone. A an act of falsehood. ”You should get rid of it!”**

**”But Mr. Drew its alive.” The man argues. “ Sure it's taller then Bendy and its not to stable right now, but if you just gave me time-”  The voice was interrupted before it could finish the sentence.**

**”I’m afraid the dream is up. Get rid of it.”  Joey said simply not caring to hear another word.**

**They thought I couldn't hear them through the walls, but I could. As clearly as if they where in the same room and when the man opened the door where they kept me I pushed past him. I didn't want to die. I wanted to live even in this strange world I can't yet understand. I want to live. Even in this corrupted unstable form.**

**As I ran I bumped into someone. A man carrying sheets of paper covered in music notes. His eyes  widened at me in shock. Part of me wanted to help pick up the papers, but I couldn't stop running. Eventually, I backed myself in a corner and the man from before went at me carrying a large syringe filled with some sort of clear liquid. The man looked sad like a kid forced to put down a dog. I’m no dog.**

**”I’m sorry.” He said walking forward as I hissed. He stopped for a second giving a pitiful smile. “Don’t worry if should only hurt a moment. I don’t want to have to hurt you.” He stepped forward. “As far as I’m concerned Joey’s wrong, but I don’t have a choice.” He stepped forward again. He stabbed me in the chest with the needle swiftly as soon as he got close enough.**

**I could have stopped him, but I didn’t want to attack the man that had showed me kindness instead of fear. I screamed as he began pressing down to make the liquid inside of it go into me. It hurt like hell, like I was being frozen and melted at the same time. My body felt cold and I could feel ink begin to drip down my face. I collapsed to the ground my body shaking uncontrollably as**

**I began to vomit ink. It felt like my entire body was falling apart.**

**The man covered his mouth as if surprised by his own actions or what he caused. ”I thought it would be quicker this way.” he said. backing away slowly his steps clumsy with his attention focused on me. I shakily stood up I wasn't going to die. I wouldn't let myself. I took a step forward leaving a trail of ink behind me as I dripped from the lack of stability. I began to run at the man as quick as I could, slowed by my body beginning to rot, but I caught him.  Yes I caught him. A descion for my life had to be made then ant there die or devour. I didn’t want to hurt him but he gave me no choice.**

**Knowing what I know now I’m sure he’s not truly dead. I’m sure his soul went to the machine to reborn as something else.**

**It made me stable or at least back to where I was before. Although the further corruption showed. My one leg bent almost broken and the ink covering my eyes.**

**Yet somehow I could still see. It didn’t make sense none of it made sense.**

**Like any creature we need to eat, devour, but unlike those born naturally. If we do not eat we will quite literally fall apart. Like an ink creature injected with ink thinner. Like me.**

**That’s why you where so unstable little one. Turning into that beastly creature uses a lot of excess ink and energy. Especially for someone like you, your going to pretended your sweet and innocent. Then your going to get desperate then your going to start hurting those people around you.**

**If they want to help.**

**After all it’s better to be a predator then pray. When I first saw you. I can’t lie I thought about devouring you like any other monster I find, but I’ve never seen another one like me. Many creatures come a dime a dozen, pal. Why I’ve even taken to devouring those fools that follow me, but it gets so lonely up here in my temple! So lonely. I’m lonely. That’s why I brought you here and why you’ll stay here forever or otherwise well...**

* * *

**"Grrr Sccerrrrtreeee" The monster had been sitting beside me making noises for what felt like forever. Is it trying to talk? If it is it's failing tremendously or maybe that’s just how these corrupted folk communicate. . . I glanced around occasionally, trying to think of a way out. Clearly the front door wasn't going to work and I really doubt this thing is going to let me out just by asking. I mean anything is worth a try at this point might as well.**

**"Uh hey... Other me? I don’t know what to call you..." I questioned itching the bottom of my head. The creature stopped making noise and tilted his head at me. Loose ink dripping down his face and onto the floor as he stared with... nothing I suppose as it doesn’t seem he has eyes... but you can just feel your skin crawl like he is. “I’m supposed to be finding a Boris so I should go. Al be seein ya.” I waved him and went to get up only for him to push me down. “Oof!l  At the suggestion of me leaving he growled. Pinning me to the chair before slowly loosening his grip.**

**He stood up starting to limp away before turning around and pointing to me with an open hand. Was he gesturing for me to stay here? Pushing me down seems to be tellin’ that enough. He limped away and I sat in the chair fiddling my thumbs. Before stopping and looking at my gloved hands. .. I’ve never seen my actual hands. Curiously I looked at the cloth soon learning it’s mended to my arm. They aren’t gloves at all! They are just my hands... weird, but they feel like gloves.**

**The corrupted me soon came back and dropped a Boris head in front of me with a splat. It’s tongue sticking out of its maw and it’s eyes made of X’s. Ink oozing out of it absorbed by the soft chair. “AAAAHHHHHH!” I let out a loud ear pearcing scream as I tried to climb up the back of the chair and away from the head. I covered my mouth feeling like I’m going to get sick.**

**He killed it.**

**The corrupted one picked up the Boris head by its ears and shoved it towards me. I felt my legs shake under me. “S-stop it! This isn’t right Pal!”**

**He shoved it closer and I jumped from the back of the chair onto the ground. He growled seemingly angered by the action and through the head at me hitting me in the chest. At least with Henry, he came back but this poor sap clearly didn’t. I looked down at the head as I backed away from it. It laying in a way that exposed the bleeding neck.**

**I really hope that wasn’t Henry’s friend.**


	5. Chapter 5

I kept glancing around as I walked up the stairs wrench tightly in hand. God damn it! This is the problem one of many actually with these things vanishing through walls and reappearing in whatever fresh hell they want to. If I had that power I’d hunt each and every one of them myself. 

 

I quickly went up the steps and to the elevator. 

Boris stood in the middle of it his pie-cut eyes having turned into little swirls as he swayed around. ”Serves you right for pressing all the buttons.” I grumbled before glancing around. ”Where is Bendy I sent him back here.”

 

Boris tilted his head in a confused manner and I sighed. Maybe he left again. Why am I even caring he's just another clone. I looked at Boris as he searched around the elevator itching his head. I smiled slightly. Does them being cloned even matter? 

 

They’re my creations, aren't they? ... Or are they Joeys?

 

I walked up and put my hand on the back of Boris’s head. Scratching the oversized dog playfully. ”I’m sure he’ll be fine.” I told Boris, but it was more to myself. ”For now we just got to play the game.” I picked up Bendy’s satchel from the elevator floor. It clanged slightly from the gears inside. 

 

What does that angel even need this stuff for?

 

I dug through it taking out the gears and piling them on the elevator floor. Have to make sure this is how many she wanted. Have a feeling she’s not the kind of person you want to piss off. . . Then again.

 

She’s afraid to go out of her little den. So I could use that to my advantage. 

______________________________________

 

**”W-whats wrong with you! Being corrupted like this is one thing, but you killed him!” I shouted at my corrupted clone as he growled. I need to get out of here who knows how long it will be till he rips my head from my body!**

**....Not that, that would do anything I can just remove my head whenever I want, but still! Trying at all would be bad enough!**

**The corrupted inky mess limped forward. Arm extended as if to grab me again. I quickly ran towards the large door. Almost tripping over my own feet as I did so. The demon stopped for a moment and growled with what must be frustration before running after me.**

**For a guy with a prominent limp he can sure run fast.**

**I managed to jump up and open the door again slamming it shut. Once I was on the other side. I took a few deep breathes. That was definitely easier now that I’m not hurting all over. I gave a sigh of relief looking up at the door. Hopefully that thing is to stupid to open doors. I stuck out my tongue at the door, now to find- ”Gah!” I let out a scream as the corrupted creature pushed its head through the door ink dripping down it. I forgot he co- could I do that? I tried before and it didn’t work...**

**I narrowed my eyes its now or never. Either I run through the wall or I probably die. I’m really not leaning towards that death thing. The creature reached out its hand from halfway through the door and I again ran off this time towards a large empty wall. I closed my eyes tightly and hoped for the best. When I didn't hit anything I assumed it worked, but I didn't want to open my eyes assuming that thing must be after me.**

**I have to keep running I’ll lose It eventually. I just have to keep running and I have to find Henry!**

**I snapped my eyes open as I ran dead center into something I couldn’t get through. I opened my eyes feeling dizzy for a moment and rubbed my sore head. As my vision slowly solidified from the dizziness I saw what I ran into or more accurately who. another Boris. For a moment my heart skipped thinking it might be Henry’s before it sank down into my gut at the sight of a metallic arm. Not Henry’s, I need to get to Henry.**

**The wolf looked at me surprised, frightened for a moment then his face turning to anger as he raised an ax at me. ”Eep!” I covered my face in my arms out of instinct. Why am I always being threatened!**

**”Tom wait!” I heard a female voice and slowly lowered my arms to see Alice Angel grabbing onto the Bori’s hand stopping him from lowering the ax against my skull.**

**...**

**...**

**Do I even have a skull?**

**The Boris huffed and stamped on the ground once turning to Alice angrily. I looked at the two and soon black tears began to rush down my cheeks. I wrapped my arms around Alice’s legs. ”Alice! I-was-so-scared-all-this-stuff-is-happening-and-there-are-monsters-chasing-me-and-I-got-lost-and-I-have-to-find-”**

**Boris growled and Alice hushed him. She then pushed me away gently and crouched down in front of me. ”It will be ok little guy.” she smiled at me. Her horns are more prominent now and her halo laid loosely on her head taking the form of a headband.**

**Almost perfect, but corrupted... Like me. That's right she's not Alice Angel and..... I’m not Bendy?  ”I’m sorry.” I said sniffling and wiping my face. ”Everything here is all so new to me.” I sniffled again rubbing my corrupted eye. “I’m sorry to bother you ma’m“**

**”New?” She looked at me in surprise and I slowly nodded my head. Her eyebrows furrowed slightly and she glances towards Boris before looking back at me with pity. ”How new are you?” She asked.**

**____________________________________________**

**I remember seeing darkness.**

**Nothing, but darkness.**

**A constantly darkened room with moving walls.**

**At the same time it wasn't a room at all.**

**Voices shouting and screaming hundreds all at once.**

**I’m screaming to not that I could tell which voice was mine.**

**They all merged together like a snowflake in a pile.**

**Nothing else no thoughts no feeling just nothing.**

**empty.**

**And dark.**

**Like a bad dream you can't quite recall.**

**Then a light and waking up in a daze. The world around me seemed strange. Even things as simple as boxes didn't look right. They looked... Odd, but I don’t know how to describe how they looked odd.**

**They just did as if my perspective had been stretched.**

**I wandered around alone and afraid for awhile. For a long while. Every step I took made the floorboards creak. I didn't recognize anything. I don't know this place. Eventually, after a long while of walking I came across a reflective surface. An old piano pushed into a corner of a twisting stair case.**

**that's when I first saw my eye. Right after I brushed the dust away. Slowly I put my hand to my malformed eye wondering what happened to me. Why am I like this? I'm not supposed to look like this.**

**I covered my eye with my hand and put on a wide smile. That's how I'm supposed to look like the dancing demon. I sighed an wandered off looking around. This place is like a haunted house I gasped and snapped my fingers. ”That’s it! This is a Halloween episode!” I grinned for real this time and walked off happily that is until I came across some familiar faces.**

**A wave of relief went over me. After not recognizing anything for so long seeing faces I recognized. The Butcher Gang, ”Charley!” I called running to them.**

**Sure I and the Butcher Gang have our fair share of problems with each other, but a familiar face is a familiar face or it was. As I got close the gang turned around and I gasped covering my mouth. No no no no no no this isn't right. These don't look like Halloween costumes not at all.**

**They looked stitched together out of spare parts. This isn't right. This isn't right! They have to just be costumes. They have to be.**

**Charley limped forward in the lead Edgar and Barley right behind him. Charley’s mouth gapping wide as he wheezed. ”You don't look so good pal, are you o- Gack!” I yelped in pain when he hit me with his pipe. A snap and my one horn was broken. ”H-hey!” I put my hands up in an attempt to stop them and he hit me again this time in the middle of my forehead. I kicked him away and quickly began running. ”W-what’s your problem Pal!” I cried. ”That really hurt.” I began rubbing my head as I ran away from them.**

**I looked around as I entered a new room closing the door on those! on those jerks! I looked around the room. Like many of the rooms I had crossed it was filled with boxes and large barrels of ink. After awhile I came across a first aid kit hanging off the wall I clapped my hands a few time in excitement. Before slowly pushing a box over to reach it. I popped the kit open and went through it. Maybe I can make a disguise...**

**I soon found an eye patch and looked at in the palm of my hand for a moment. I should probably cover up that eye anyway... I put it on finding it difficult at first to get over my horns, but eventually, I forced it on. Reminds of the time I snuck into the gang as a new recruit. That's an idea.**

**I slowly went back to the door and opened it sneaking closer to the gang again. This time slower and without much noise. ”Yo ho, Ima a pirate like ya Barley.” I said with a grin leaning against a barrel. Again they began to try and attack me this time I dodged. ”Golly, what's wrong with you?” I questioned beginning to run away again, but this time they didn't give up chasing me. An eye patch isn't the best disguise, but it worked once before. Why didn't it now?**

**I let out a scream and stopped when I came across Boris. His chest mangled open and oozing something black. It's just a holloweve special. I told myself. Guess I was in denial... ”Boris?” I questioned silently before jumping up on the table as the Butcher Gang entered the room. I grabbed his suspenders and began shaking him. ”Boris! Wake up, buddy! Wake up and tell me this all a prank! Boris!” I cried. Only to get hit in the foot by a pipe which caused me to yelp. Looking around seeing myself surrounded.**

**”I’ll come back for you Boris.” I said in a whine and jumped off the table and over the gang running once more. I soon passed more Borises all tied up and mangled with X’s over their eyes. ”This is a nightmare this is a nightmare!” I repeated to myself.  It has to be its the only explanation!**

**Just wake up! Wake up!**

**I ended up in a large room filled with boxes the Butcher Gang on my tail. I ducked into a large pile of boxes hiding inside one of them. Praying to Alice they don't find me. That's when they started snarling. I peaked from the box to find them fighting a tall man with an ax.**


	6. Chapter 6

**”Then I joined him after he threatened me, his names Henry he's grumpy, but he a good Pal. Then I got kidnapped by some guy wearing my face, then by myself.” I explained and she looked at me bewildered and a little concerned**

**”You’ve had a busy day huh?” She smirked slightly as if trying to be comforting.**

**”Yeah...”I paused for a moment. Grabbing my arm and looking around. ”Hey where are we?”**

**”A place deep underground and long forgotten.”**

**”Wha?” I tilted my head in confusion. ”Thats the most vague phrase I've ever heard. I mean not that I've heard a lot of phrases.”**

**”That’s the best answer you are going to get I'm afraid.” She shrugged her shoulders slightly before standing back up. ”Want to come back to our hideout with us, you'll be able to rest there. At least for now.”**

**Her friend barked at her pointing the ax at me angrily which made me flinch. He didn't seem very happy with my presence. Why do all the Borises hate me? What did I ever do to him?  ”It’s fine I don’t want to cause trouble.” I began to turn to walk off and she me grabbed my shoulder.**

**”It’s no problem, please.” She smiled at me as her friend shook his head and covered his eyes in frustration.**

**_____________________________________** __

 

I put in the gears and they clanged against each other. ”Oh, so my little errand boy decided to come back. Are you done playing with your toys, Henry?” The fallen angels voice echoed through the room. 

 

I gave a confused look for a moment. ”What?” I glared up at the Alice head hanging off the doorway. I could only assume that's where the voice is coming from. At least in this room.

 

She laughed in a mocking tone. ”Oh, Henry my sweet little errand boy.~ heh, Why dont you finish your chores and then we’ll talk.”The machinery creaked as a the pipe like structure turned. ”Take this it shou-”

 

”No.”

 

”What?” She said in a menacing voice before it switched to the higher pitched calming one. ”Think about it Susie. You haven't done anything for him. Motivation is the key to success hehe.”

 

She again switched back to more menacing tone. ”Giving everyone what they want without hesitation that's what made that whore Allison take you away!” I was stuck in the middle of two competing minds and all I wanted to know is where my Bendy went. 

 

”Susie dream come true all you have to be is patient.”

 

”Uh, Alice?” I questioned. They both went silent for a moment. ”I’ll do what you want just tell me what you know.” I tried to reason with them. 

 

It was the higher voice that spoke. ”Nearly perfect, but still made from putrid ink. The demon ran till he couldn't any longer. Then he fell down down down to where monsters roam. Taken by,” she paused for only a moment as the voices switched once more. ”The putrid monster he resembles. Dragged into the darkness!” 

 

She paused for a while before speaking again with a long drawn out sigh. ”Dragged into the darkness where the tiny retch deserves! Far away where he can't drag us back!” 

 

”He wouldn’t! For hell's sake, he thought he was actually a cartoon! He’s not going to drag you back to wherever!” I growled. ”Where is he!” 

 

”Down down down errand boy. Looks like you'll need to finish your errands so I can lower the elevator.” 

 

”Fine what is it you want me to do?” I grumbled. 

 

”Well you lost your ax so I'm giving you another so you can break those Bendy cutouts those smiling faces are driving me mad!”She shouted before laughing. ”You better hurry~ Before something bad happens to your little pal. Run along Henry run along.” She wants me to break Bendy cutouts? How petty.

 

_________________________________________

 

**Tom grumbled, that’s his name. Tom not Boris I need to get that through my head. I looked at him from the reflection on the pairs fish tank. He was sitting at a desk fixing his mechanical arm.**

**I narrowed my eyes slightly. Looking at the arm and sighed turning around to him. “Hey Tom?” He stopped grumbling and looked at me with a glare. I gulped as he growled at me. Alice told him he wasn’t allowed to hurt me that didn’t stop him from making dirty looks at me though. “Do you think you could take a look at my eye?”**

**He grumbled for a moment before shaking his head no. “But you made yourself an arm! You must be good at doctor things!” Maybe I should have let that crazy man fix my eye... No stop it Bendy he wouldn’t have stopped there and I don’t think he had the best intentions.**

**____________________________________________**

**”How did you make an arm?”**

**”Why did you make an arm?”**

**”Hey is there anything to eat here? I’m starvin’ Pal!”**

**”Why do you go by Tom and not Boris?”**

**”Where’d Alice get the big sword?”**

**”Are you and Alice a couple?”**

**”Huh? Hey, wait put me down!” Tom through  me in the large cage area that took up a decent chunk of the room. ”I can still ask question through bars you know you, big meanie.”**

**He merely grumbled in response and itched his ears. He then sat down at the small desk again and returned to working on his arm. I sighed sitting on the bed in the area. ”Stupid wolf, ” I muttered crossing my arms.**

**Then it occurred to me. I can go through things. I should really get used to that. I walked through the bars and stood right in front of the desk with a grin. ”Hey, Tom did you know I could walk through walls?” He stopped working on his arm and sighed putting down a wrench and rubbing the area between his eyes. Grumbling loudly and incoherently.**

**He then got up putting his hands in the air in a annoyed motion before digging through a drawer.  ”Hey, I didn't mean to bother you that much, pal I’m just curious.” I apologized as I watched him dig through the drawer. He didn't answer not even a grumble in response.**

**Eventually, he brought out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. He started walking to the door as he lit it, placing it in his mouth and taking a deep breathe. ”Tom?” I questioned and he slammed the door shut with enough force to cause small things in the hideout to shake.**

**I frowned and walked over to the fish tank numbly watching the few fish inside swim back and forth. ”Maybe I’m just not good with people.” I spoke to the fish. ”But, I can talk to you two my captive audience.” I shook my head after saying that. ”I’d let you out but then you'd suffocate.”**

**The fish did little to acknowledge my existence and I sighed. ”I hope Henry and the other Boris is alright...” I tapped gently on the glass. ”I’m just causing a lot of trouble huh?”**

**”Yeah... That's my role, isn't it? Bendy the Dancing Demon, playful trouble maker...” I closed my eyes for a moment before slowly opening them again.**

**”It’s funny, Pal. I can remember things before. Alice, Boris and I goin’ on tons of rootin’ tootin’ adventures, but now it seems like I just have someone else memories in my head.”**

**“A different me... A better me.”**

**I tapped the glass over the reflection of my eye. ”Look at me now can I even be called Bendy am I any different than that monster?”**

**My eyes slowly started to drift as I watched the fish. They'd play inside the tank one of them swimming through old decorations in it. Like their playing hide and seek.**

**Slowly I fell asleep.**

**”Hehe, golly Bendy he’ll never find us here.” Alice smiled her small wings flapping behind her back, but it wasn't long until Boris found them both with a laugh.**

**”Aw, Boris you caught us again, pal!” Bendy said with a large toothy grin. Snapping his finger. ”Now it's my turn to go find cha’.” He put his gloved hands over his eyes. “Ya’ better hide or else I’m gonna catch ya!”**

**”1”**

**”2”**

**”3”**

**”4, huh?” Bendy gripped onto his stomach suddenly feeling sick.**

**”5” He leaned over gripping his stomach tighter as ink began dripping down his face.**

**”s-six.” His pained grimace started to turn into a large grin forced and strained.**

**”Sev-ven.”  His eyes had become obscured under the thick veil of ink.**

**”8”**

**”Bendy wake up.” I gasped opening my eyes. My face is pressed against the fish tank. Alice had her hand on my shoulder shaking me gently. ”Sorry to wake you, but I got some soup and wanted to see if you want any.”**

**”Oh, uh thanks, Alice.” I rubbed my corrupted eye tiredly. Groaning slightly as I felt the thick liquid get onto my hand. ”It’s still bleeding I thought it stopped.” I winced it must have stopped. Maybe I’ve been picking at it without realizing.**

**”I’ve been meaning to ask.” Alice started pouting soup from a dented pan into some bowls. ”What happened to your eye?”**

**I walked over carrying the blanket I assumed Alice put over me. I sat at the desk watching her pour out the soup. ”You know the guy that I said stole my face.”**

**”Yeah that’s another thing, you still have your face.”**

**”Heh, I meant he's wearing a mask of it. . . He called me... His Lord and told me he would fix me... Then he tried taking out my eye.” I gripped onto the blanket tightly. Trying to stop my hands from shaking. ”He tied me up and I couldn't get out of it.”**

**”I’m sorry, kid.”**

**”...There's more... I had blacked out or something and then when I came to I had the knife and there was a pile of ink and the mask on the floor...” I gripped the blanket even tighter. ”I think I killed him.”**

**“Well, I vaguely know the guy and it takes a lot to keep him down.” She pushes one of the bowls to me. Large chunks in the dark soup are little off putting.**

**“You know the guy!” I gasped giving a worried expression I could feel the ink on my face begin to drip.**

**“Vaguely. We aren’t friends or anything, we have sort of a trading deal with him and his ‘town’ of lost ones.”**

**“Town? Lost ones?”**

**“Oh I keep forgetting your new to all this...” She pauses for a moment. “The lost ones don’t resemble any cartoon. More like people, corrupted by ink.” She sat across from me on the desk pushing Tom’s tools into a corner of it.**

**“Aren’t we people?” I picked up the bowl of soup I could feel it’s warmth through the bowl. I began drinking it and it’s safe to say it’s better then whatever that corrupted me made me drink.**

**“... We are complicated. The Lost ones know for the most part who they were. Some of us are just made of ink and nothing else.”**

**I put the bowl down before speaking. “So we aren’t people?”**

**She was silent for a moment. “It’s hard to say... I think you were someone once.”**

**“You do?” I gave her a surprised look.**

**“Mhm, I think that’s why your eye is the way it is. It’s a remnant of who you where before. I think Tom was a person to. From the fact he goes by Tom alone and his knowledge when it come to mechanics.”**

**I put my hand over my eye. This means I’m real? Then who am I? “I -uh I don’t think Tom likes me much.” I blinked a few times thinking. “Actually where is Tom?”**

**“He probably went out to scavenge.” She sighed. “Tom doesn’t tend to like new people in general, but hey he gave you that blanket.” Tom gave me the blanket?**

**____________________________________** ______

 

It’s strange destroying these cutouts. I think I began to associate them with my Bendy and not the monster. I sighed swinging my ax down on another cut out. “That’s all of them. He hates it when I do that~ I would hide if I was you~” Alice voice rang from an unknown source. 

 

“Now you tell me!” I shouted hoping she heard me. Damn Angel. I glanced around looking for one of the little miracle stations. Spotting one between two large arches. Behind those arches and empty area beginning to fill with ink. “Damn it.” I muttered. 

 

I started to run towards the station. I have to make it I have to make it! “Ack!” I didn’t make it. I was thrown against the wall by the corrupted inky form. 

 

I quickly got up gripping onto my ax tightly. Knowing very well it wasn’t going to help me much, but it made me feel better anyway. “SCCCCRREEE.” The corrupted creature ran at me gloved hand outstretched. I tried to duck out of the way, but he grabbed tightly onto the back of my shirt. “H̶̘̹͆̋́ȅ̸̳͕̀̚n̴͓̱͚̈r̵̨̳͠y̸͚̥͉͝” He growled my name. 

 

Two things instantly went through my head, first The Ink Demon knows me by name and secondly he could speak two things that are very sudden to learn about. His voice was something to behold and only could be described as exactly what it is. Spewing words from vocal cords only made to growl. “You can talk?” I questioned and he threw me against the wall making me drop my ax in the process. He put his hand around my throat and lifted me into the air. 

 

“W̵͕͕̞̺̟̊̑h̴̛̿͌̊̔ͅë̴̦́͑r̴͚̬̎͂ę̸̟͇̜͋ ̸͓̻̾͆͝ǐ̸̛͓̬̣̳̃̉͛s̴͇̉̎͆͠ ̷͇͖̩̓̐̾̚͝h̷͖̹̪͂̐͘ě̶͔̼̰̲̻̉͋͊͛”

 

“What?” I coughed gripping onto the demons gloved hand as I did my best to breathe. 

 

“W̶̥̽h̷̥̓e̴̪̓r̵̡̒ȇ̵̡ ̶̘͆i̷͓͌s̴̡̃ ̶͕́ḧ̸͎́e̵̦̿” The demon repeated his voice clearer this time. 

 

“Who?” I rasped feeling my face become flushed from the lack of oxygen. Bendy growled in frustration dropping me to the ground. I gasped for air coughing. 

 

 He picked up one of the heads of the cut out his loose ink dripping onto it. He shoved it at me and snarled. “What having problems finding yourself?” I coughed faining ignorance. 

 

He snarled again “H̶̘̹͆̋́ȅ̸̳͕̀̚n̴͓̱͚̈r̵̨̳͠y̸͚̥͉͝” He growled. “W̴̡̖͎̱͑ḧ̸͔̦͉̰́͋͝ë̷͓̻͍́r̶̟̫̺͓͂̎̈́ë̶͕̙́͗͗̃ ̷̢̘̻̥͆͐̆̏ḯ̸̧̖̻̎́ś̷̰̤̅ B̷̜͔̯̊̊͋e̴̡̙̼̽n̸̛͍͇͑̋͛ď̶̺̜̜y̷̖̟͔̓̓͝ ̸͉̳̦̈́͗͝?” He grabbed me by my hair yanking on it so I was forced to look up at him. 

 

“Again, ol Pal, I’m looking right at him.” I smirked and he snarled again and began dragging me. “Ow! Fuck! Let go!” I winced gripping my finger nails tightly into the monsters arm until my knuckles turned white. 

 

He didn’t speak again when he finally stopped he three me at one of the large Bendy statues. His large grin seeming even more manic. “Oh no.” I simply muttered before everything went black. 

 

Then I reawoke with the corrupted monster staring me down. He’d wait a moment for my answer and if I didn’t give one or he didn’t like it. Well he kills me again and again and again and again. 

 

 

And again. 

 

At a certain point he didn’t even wait for an answer and as soon as I woke he’d just kill me on the spot. I coughed putting my hand up trying to get him to stop and he broke my arm with a loud unholy snap. “GGGAAAHHH!” I winced covering my broken arm with my other one. 

 

I looked up at him and he snarled. “I really get the feeling you don’t like me that much.” I mumbled. How can he and the kid come out of the same mod? He grabbed my head ramming it against the stone statue. 

__________________________________________

 

I coughed heavily surrounded by red. The only color in this weird cartoony world. “Damn it.” I winced. Sure I wasn’t staying dead, but you’d be wrong to think it didn’t leave a lasting impact. It currently felt like my chest was being crushed by a few hundred pounds. My heart can't keep up with this.

 

Bendy growled pinning me to the statue pulling me at either arm as if trying to split me into two. “W̶̡̏h̶͈̀e̷̛͓ŗ̸̌e̷̬̓” He snarled. 

 

“Why don’t you go ask your friend he’s probably who has him.” I mumbled through gritted teeth. He tilted his head for a moment before tugging on me again. “GAAHH!” I screamed loudly closing my eyes tightly eventually he stopped again allowing me a moment rest. “Didn’t like my answer?” I coughed blood dripping down my lip. 

 

“W̶̡̏h̶͈̀e̷̛͓ŗ̸̌e̷̬̓” 

 

“I told you!”

 

“N̶̨͑o̸͙̍” 

 

“What belive your little cult can’t do any wrong.” I spat at the ink demon. Blood dripping down the side of his face. He showed no signs of even noticing.

 

He snarled before letting out guttural growl it almost sounded like an annoyed groan. “Ṡ̷̲̅͊ȃ̶̟͑̇m̶̙̜̯̙̾̈m̴̜̬̳̦͌̿͆y̵̮̬̌͗͊” The beast muttered before dropping me. I painfully landed on the ground wincing. “Ṡ̷̲̅͊ȃ̶̟͑̇m̶̙̜̯̙̾̈m̴̜̬̳̦͌̿͆y̵̮̬̌͗͊” Bendy repeated this time quieter, he started down at me waiting for something.

 

I looked up at him and he tilted his head. “Uh yeah Sammy?” Bendy snarled grabbing me by the front of my shirt and dragging me along. At this point it’s better to just go with it.

 

Although like hell am I going to let this abomination anywhere near my Bendy. The creature dragged me to a wall where he then began to walk through it. “W-wait!” I shouted before feeling crushed against the wall. Bendy put his head back through the wall he must be glaring at me through the thick ooze that covers his eyes. “I can’t go through walls.” I mumbled into the wall face pushed against it.

 

Again Bendy let out an annoyed groan before walking out from the wall. He mumbled something that didn’t sound like it was any language in particular, but I could imagine it was some sort of cursing. 

 

Most likely. 

 

Bendy growled again and began to drag me this time slowly walking down the hallway. His limp evident in every movement. “What happened to your leg?” I questioned. He didn’t give a response. Your definitely not as talkative as your smaller half. “Why do you even want him?” 

 

“İ̴̠ ̸̨̤̰̔̋̊l̷̬̣̋i̵̗̓̾͛ͅk̷̯̖̈́̇e̴͖͔̪̍͒d̷̗́ ̵̭͔̀̚y̶̩̏͂o̷̡͓̥̕u̶͍͐̀͠ ̷̥̳̱̀͑b̵̡̦̂e̷̜̎ẗ̵̟́̈́t̵̙͈͋͒͝e̸͍͖̽́͌r̷̦̯̾ͅ ̸͓̱̪̎̕ẁ̵̟͉͙͆͆h̶̨̘̝͌̕͝e̵̛͒́ͅn̸͖̟̎ ̶̢̨̲͠ỵ̵͚̣̀̋ó̶͕̮̀ȕ̵̪̬̝͛ ̴̼̠̈́̃́w̵͎͒̄͒h̴̤͊e̷̩̦̯̽r̵͙̺̃͂e̴̯͛̿ ̸̨̎͘s̸̨̛̉́ỉ̴̹̉l̵̯̿͝ĕ̴̜̾̚n̴̙̩͐̉͝t̷̲̓̅͝.̶̯̞͈̓͑̋” Bendy growled and I gave a confused look. When I was silent? What does that even mean!

 

You could have just said shut up. 

________________________________________

 

**Alice sat on the ground cross-legged a can of ink by her side and a few small brushes sitting inside of it. She dipped the brush in her hand in before continuing to paint on the wall. She sure likes to paint judging by all of this.**

**Although... Something feels off about painting with ink. If we are made of ink is that like... blood. I shivered before shaking it off. Instead deciding to focus on what she’s painting. It’s us with her and Tom above me and myself smiling.**

**I smile slightly now if Henry and his Boris could get here. We could make a family portrait. Henry might be hard to paint though and I don’t think Henry’s Boris likes me very much... Heh Bendy, Boris/Tom and Alice Angel the whole gang back together... That’s how it’s supposed to be isn't it?**

**Isn't it?**

**“Hey Alice?” I questioned and she looked at me from the spot where she painted on the wall. “Do you....” I paused trying to think of  a good way to explain. “Do you have memories that don’t feel like your own?”**

**“I don’t....think so? What do you mean?” She gave a me a look in a mix of concern and confusion.**

**“It’s nothing.” I said looking away and itching my cheek.**

**“If it was nothing you wouldn’t have asked.” She spoke her voice calm.**

**“I... remember the cartoon. They are all in my head, but it feels like someone else.”  I grabbed my arms rubbing them slowly. ”It’s like... I can see what's happening through My, ... through Bendy’s perspective, but it all seems so... ” I snapped my fingers the word at the tip of my tongue.**

**”Trivial?” Alice suggested and I stopped snapping.**

**”Yeah, it seemed trivial, stupid things that don't really matter.”**

**”Hmm, I have some recollection of the cartoon world, but not like your describing. More things I've learned..” Alice turned and went back to painting on the wall.**

**” Hmm... Hey Alice-”**

**”You ask a lot of questions kid.” Alice chuckled and smiled dipping her paintbrush into the can of ink.**

**I frowned looking down. ”Is that a bad thing?” Golly hadn't thought about it maybe I am just annoying.**

**”It’s not a bad thing at all, just interesting. Tom doesn't talk much just grumbles mostly so its nice to have someone to talk to.”**

**”Where is Tom? I mean I know ya said he went out to scavenge, but it feels like days.” I wined a little worried about the mean old wolf. Sure he's grumpy, but I don't want him to get hurt either... And when he comes back I wanted to see if these two would help me find Henry. He’s probably worried sick.**

**”It’s only been an hour Bendy.”**

**____________________________________________**

**The door to the hideout swung opened and Tom walked inside carrying a bag of miscellaneous things. ”Tom!” I said happily relieved he wasn’t hurt. He looked at me narrowed his eyes and then grumbled loudly. ”I don't know wha-”**

**”Tom, be nice!” Alice yelled at him. Standing up from her spot and walking to him. ”He was worried about you and all you can do is curse him out?”**

**Tom grumbled again, but in a softer tone to Alice.  I had no idea what he was saying and kind of just sat there watching them argue. ”He’s not- He’s not like the other demon.”**

**Tom went back to shouting pointing his ax towards me causing me to jump back slightly. Alice gripped onto it and forced Tom to point it down. ”In that case guess I’m no different than that monstrous angel upstairs or you are no different than any other Boris in the place!”**

**Monstrous angel upstairs? But Henry is upstairs! ”Hey! There's a monster upstairs!” I shouted standing up and walking towards them. ”My friends upstairs we gotta help em!”**

**Boris grumbled twirling his ax in his hand. Alice closed her eyes sighing before looking down at me. ”Your friends upstairs?”**

**I nodded becoming more worried by the second. ”What if the monster angel you said is upstairs comes after him!” Alice picked up her sword from the desk and placed it back in its place by her side.**

**”Come on Bendy let’s go find your friend.” She grabs my hand and we start walking towards the door. She stops for a moment looking behind her. ”Your welcome to join us Tom or you could stay here alone.” She walked out with me by her side.**

**We carefully walked on wood over inky puddles balancing on the planks so we wouldn't go in them.  ”Alice... I’m sorry.” I apologized as we crossed.**

**”Huh? What for?” She questioned stepping onto more solid ground. I jumped across the planks landing on the same solid ground.**

**”I made you and Tom argue. So I'm sorry.”**

**”Hey, it's not your fault Bendy. Tom is just scared is all.” She kneeled down putting a hand on my shoulder.**

**”He’s scared of me they are all scared of me.”**

**”No they are scared of that ink demon, you just happen to share his face. Now if they were to wait a moment and listen to you well that's show enough that you aren't him. ” She smiled at me and I slowly smiled back. ”Now come on let's go find your friend.” She stood up and started walking down the hall. ”What does he look like?”**

**”You can’t miss him trust me. He’s the only thing in this place with more than two colors.”  I explained and we both looked behind us when we heard a low whine.**

**Tom stood there his ears completely down and whining. Alice crossed her arms. ”Are you going to be nice?” Tom responded by winning again and Alice gestured for him to follow before we continued on our way.**

**After a while, we can across a large open area with two boats. Alice helped me climb into one of the boats and then she did so as well. Tom stayed back and pulled a large lever that made the boat rush forward like a roller coaster. ”Wooo!” I put my arms up and Alice chuckled at me. Tom quickly ran down the side of the loading bay and jumped into the boat causing the entire thing to shake and for me to fall over. I quickly got back up fixing my bow tie. ”Why is this down here? I thought Henry said this is where people made cartoons.”**

**”Well from some papers we found they were working on an amusement park down here as well.”**

**”An amusement pa-Aahh!” Tom turned the boat on without warning and I fell over again from the sudden moment forward. ”Hey! Warning, please!”**

 

__________________________________________

 

The ink monster kept a tight grip on the front of my shirt as he dragged me across the studio. ”You know since you're dragging me around maybe I’ll just take a nap.” I jokingly closed my eyes pretending to snore. He let go making me fall in the ground. ”Oof!” He then gripped onto my ankle tightly dragging from there making my head bump on every little thing. ”Ok ok I get it you don't like jokes!” I see my Bendy got all the humor.  ”Do you even know where Sammy is?” 

 

The creature stopped and groaned tossing me at the wall. ”Oof! Will you still that for hells sake.” I rubbed my arm that got rammed into the wall. ”Anyone ever tell you that you have problems.” 

 

”S̷͎͙̣̤̄͜ǎ̶̰̜͖̉̇m̷͙̙͂m̵̩̽͐̅y̷̢̨̦̍?̵̪̊” The creature groaned in a confused tone. When I didn't responded he repeated. ”S̷͎͙̣̤̄͜ǎ̶̰̜͖̉̇m̷͙̙͂m̵̩̽͐̅y̷̢̨̦̍?̵̪̊”  

 

”Are you asking me where he is?” I questioned and Bendy tilted his head. ”How am I supposed to know! He’s your prophet.” The ink demon growled before beginning to walk off.  ”Where are you going?” 

 

”S̷͎͙̣̤̄͜ǎ̶̰̜͖̉̇m̷͙̙͂m̵̩̽͐̅y̷̢̨̦̍!” The demon shouted putting his arms in the air in an angry manner. Before going through a wall.  

 

I shook my head. Did he just give up on me? I quickly began running off not wanting to wait to see if he changes his mind. I didn't get far before my ankle was suddenly grabbed from the floor causing me to trip. 

 

Guess he didn't just leave after all. I kicked at the gloved hand until he let go and kept on running. When I got the elevator with Boris waiting for me I aggressively hit the elevator button and the door slowly began to open. 

 

Boris whined and covered his ears and I turned around to see Bendy looming above me. ”Uh hi-?” I questioned and he tilted his head. ”Are you playing with me or something? I don't know where Sammy is!” 

 

As luck would have it or not really considering. A voice came from the hidden speakers. ”Susie, what do we have here, the ink demon come to play? My my.” 

 

”Are you lost? You pathetic creature.”  The Angel laughed loudly. Bendy snarled looking around for the source of the voice. In a confused manner. ”Hehhehehahhahahahahah.” The Angel laughed enjoying mocking the demon. 

 

Ding the elevator opened and for a moment it went silent and I awkwardly walked into the elevator. Bendy staring at me as I did so. ”Anyway, ” Alice said coughing. ”You’re a demon right?So how about we make a deal?” 

 

”Ń̴͔͗͗̈̊ö̶̡͈͜” Bendy said simply and Alice seemed to choke on her words for a moment not expecting him to actually say no. 

 

”At least hear me out first!” She yelled in annoyance.

 

Bendy shook his head slowly. ”N̶̢̠̻̹̠͚̯͉͔̬̙̊̎̈́̎͠ó̵̙̪̈̀̀͛͠͝” The ink demon leaned against the elevator door his arms crossed. 

 

I looked over to see Boris pressing all the buttons, while being half crouched and whining. I agree with you there buddy best not to be in the middle of these two arguing. With a whir of machinery, the lift began to slowly descend. 

 

Bendy turned towards it as the machine started whirring and watched as it went down. Suddenly much to my surprise Boris grabbed ahold of the front of my shirt shaking me as he looked frantic. ”Whoa! Relax Boris!” I grabbed his gloved hands making him stop. 

 

He pointed up towards where we left the ink creature and then put his hands to his head to make it look like he had horns. He then put his hand down about knee level. ”What? You think this is my fault because I interacted with the little one?” Boris nodded his head and crossed his arms as the elevator stopped at the lowest floor. 

 

”Would you rather me have left him alone!” I mean that was my original plan, but... Things are different now.  I shouted and Boris nodded his head. 

 

”Alright then guess I’ll just leave you here then by.” I waved and walked off the elevator and Boris quickly went to grab me to safety. I looked over the balcony down at the river of ink. 

 

I climbed over the railing and jumped into the ink making a splash when my boots hit the surface. I went to walk off when I heard a whine and looked back to see Boris standing on the stairs. ”Oh, I'm sorry we are in the business of leaving.” I waved and started walking away. 

 

I heard several quick splashes of ink behind me. ”So now you want to follow me around?” 

 

Boris whined grabbing onto the back of my shirt. We both jumped when a moving light began going through the small hall ahead. For a second I was hopeful it was another person only for it be an ink monster with a projector for a head. That’s... new. 

 

Wait, it could be could it? ”Norman?” I whispered walking up to it. Maybe he’ll recognize me as soon as the creature spotted us it screeched and ran towards us. If that is Norman he is very angry! I began running upstairs quickly Boris on my tail. We ducked once more into the elevator and closed the doors. ”Stuck between a demon and a monster.. Such as our life is turning to.” 

 

Norman or who I think is Norman clawed at the elevator door the light coming from his projector seemed blinding. After a few moments he lost intrest and walked off to do whatever ink creatures do. “Hmm.. If he is Norman then does that mean the rest of you are people as well?” I crossed my arms thinking as I looked at a confused Boris. Alice is Susies as well so maybe this proves my theory... “Good with tools, cowardice, but well meaning, usually cheerful... “ I poked a finger at Boris’s nose. “Wally Franks?” 

 

Boris looked even more confused his ears twitching. “Ok maybe not.” I sighed. “So bud what do we do now? Got any ideas?”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I finished fixing things for now lol. So this and any new chapters will have new content. 
> 
> Also hey I have a Tumblr for my stories now! souleatingff.tumblr.com if ya wanna follow.

****

 

 

**Alice leaned over the boat looking into the propeller. “Whatcha doing?” I asked looking down at the propellers too, I had to climb the side of the boat to see anything. Why am I so short the monster me gets to be tall, but no.**

 

**“The ink can clog the propellers and we don’t want to stay stopped for to long.” She explained smiling down at me. “Let’s just leave it at these aren’t the safest waters.”**

 

**“Oh, why can’t anything be safe here.” I grumbled narrowing my eyes at the ink filled lake. “Grumpy water.” I looked back at Tom stearing the boat. Grumpy captain. “Hey Alice?”**

 

**“Hmm?”**

 

**“Where are we going you really didn’t explain anything.” I questioned sliding down the side of the boat and onto the floor.**

 

**“To see if anyone in the village knows anything.”**

 

**“Village!” I jumped excitedly. A village means lots of people and food. Yummy!**

 

**“... Sorry to disappoint, but whatever your thinking about isn’t exactly right.” Alice chuckled and I frowned. “It’s a place where the old workers of the studio live... They aren’t themselves anymore, but they haven’t lost themselves like we hav- ack.” She grunted when the ship stopped and started quickly cleaning out the clumps of ink.**

 

**I tried to climb back up to help when I was frozen in fright a large hand reached out of the ink. Dripping ink and twirling its gloved fingers in weird ways. Is this ink lake actually a giant creature! When the boat started again it jerked me forward and Alice grabbed me yanking me back. “Be careful!” She said in a worried tone. “If you touch this much raw ink it might take you back.”**

 

**“Take me back?” I asked confused. I had no idea what she’s talking about. Take me back to what?**

 

**“If it takes you might come back as yourself... or you might come back as nothing, but a shapeless monster or you might not come back at all... just be careful.” She smiled slightly and patted my head before going back to watching the propeller.**

 

**I sat on the bottom of the boat slowly blinking. Take me back?**

 

**______________________________________**

 

**It seemed like forever until the boat reached the dock. I looked around leaning over the side of the boat feet firmly placed against it to keep me from falling. I waved at a man fishing from a building that looked like it had been made from spare wood. He slowly waved back in an almost dazed fashion his glowing yellow eyes blinking slowly.**

 

**Wait what are you fishing out of ink? If the lakes a creature what would the fish be to it? Is there where the fish at the shelter came from?**

 

**“Stay here Bendy.” Alice said climbing out of the boat. “Some people are... peculiar when it comes to the ink demon.” I sighed, but nodded my head. I then sat down near the side of the boat fiddling with my bow tie.**

 

**Alice and Tom walked off to see if they could dig up any information on Henry.  I hope he’s ok. What if that evil angel hurts him... or the other me. I frowned would he have been better if I had just stayed hidden... If I'm not even here...Gaah. A sharp pain suddenly went through me and I put my hand over my messed up eye. Why is it beginning to hurt now? I jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder suddenly.  I snapped my head back to look it's the guy from the shack. How did he get down here so quickly maybe he can go through walls too? "Whoazers I daon't think heads are suppse' to turn around that far." The man said in a accent his voice warbled in distorted.**

 

**"oh." I simply said turning the rest of my body around to face him. "Who are you?"**

 

**The man looked at me and itched his cheek that oozed and dripped ink. He doesn't look so good... Is he sick? Maybe he's unstable like I was after Sammy attacked me? The man finally spoke after thinking for awhile. "Daon't rembah." He doesn't remember who he is? Right, Alice said the ink people where once... just people. She thinks I was someone before... She thinks that's why my eye is like this. What if I don't want to be someone else... What if I just want to be Bendy. "Uh Hello?" The ink man waved his dripping hand in front of my face. "Why'd ya look like someone died or somethin'. Your cartoon ain't ya suppose' to be happy?"**

 

**"Cartoons can be sad if they want to be." I mumbled crossing my arms.**

 

**"Well, who knew The Ink Demon could be so moody,"**

 

**"People keep calling me that, I have a name you know! It's Bendy and don't you forget it." The man stared at me momentarily slowly blinking his eyes before smiling. Slowly he put his hand on top of my head rubbing between my horns.**

 

**"Course we know your name Little Lord." My eyes widened and I backed away from the man causing the boat to shift. "Huh? What's wrong?" He asked oblivious. Little Lord? The last person to call me Lord tried to take out my eye what was- Alice mentioned Sammy’s village before. Is that where we are? Why did I not realize!1 "Lord?" The man questioned again.**

 

**"Don't call me that!" I hissed. "Don't call me anything like that I'm just Bendy."**

 

**"Well Bendy," He paused after saying my name almost as if to get used to saying it. "Why doan't ya come with me. There are a lot of people here who would love to see you especially our Prophet."**

 

**"No. Listen..." I paused thinking of a way to make this man go away without causing much of a fuss. Especially if that man is here... "Sammy is not my prophet, but is a false Shepherd. " I don't know what any of this means I just remember Alice Angel talking about it... The uh cartoon Alice Angel that is.**

 

**"Mr. Lawrence a false Shepherd?  Then why'd he spend so much time protecting us building... this place." Sammy built this place...? Huh... Maybe to these people he isn't so bad. I don't want to mess with how everything is here. I just want to not make a scene.**

 

**"Listen closely. Mr...." I paused trying to think of something to call him. "Mr. W" I said simply picking a random letter. "My visit here needs to be quiet." I put my finger over my mouth. "Ssshhh. My real disciples are finding information for me, but it must be kept in secret."**

 

**"But you waved to me."**

 

**"Uh, Yes! To act as my gate keeper and ally when I return to this.... forsaken land." I really hope I'm using that word right because if I'm not I'll really look like a fool. "So please me gate keeper, keep vigilant and have a watchful eye on that Lawrence." Is that what the ink guy called him?**

 

**"I will do as you wish my Lor- Bendy." He smiled ink dripping from his mouth. He then backed away so he could walk away. "I'm outta here Little Ink Demon." He waved an arm behind him as he began to walk off. I gave a sigh of relief thankful that I managed to get him to go away without making a scene.  Maybe I even have a friend with eyes on Sammy... heh that's kind of funny eyes on Sammy because he tried to take my eye. Heh I chuckled at my own joke before realizing I had just explained my own joke to myself.**

 

**...**

 

**I peered over the side of the boat towards the cavern we exited from, narrowing my eye slightly. I sure hope that giant hand doesn't come back out of the ink again. Wonder what keeps it at bay... Alice wouldn't have told me to stay in the boat if it could get here after all, at least I don't think she would. Tom would though.**

 

**Maybe not.**

 

__________________________________________

 

”W̵͚̽h̷̜͑e̷̯̐ṛ̷̚ḙ̵̂ ̵̗͆à̵͚r̸̛͇ȅ̸̲ ̴̱̍y̶̗̾o̷̱̓ů̴̗ ̸̙͝h̸̽ͅi̸̫͐d̶͚̾i̷̺̿n̵̰̈́g̸͓̕ ̶̥́a̵͝ͅn̷̘͗g̷̱͒e̶̜̽ḽ̵̑?” Boris and I heard the ink demon shout angrily from upstairs. The sudden shout made both of us jump. Boris hugged me tightly while whining. 

 

”It will be ok Boris.” I tried comforting him, but I didn't really know what else to say. I also don't really know if we will be ok... For all, we know he could just sink through the floor and kill us at any moment. Something tells me The Demon isn't the most stable person in the world. 

 

He's not even a person. 

 

A loud screech of sound feedback went through the room and I covered my ears till it stopped. What the fuck? ”There we go.” Alice whispered. ”He can't hear us down here. Since you've already gone down down down. You might as well finish your tasks.” 

 

”Are you kidding me right now!” I yelled at her. 

 

”SSSssssshhhhhhhh you don't want him to hear. You know they say here hears everything.” If hears everything why are you whispering? ”You must collect my broken hearts. But watch out for the Projectionist. Then I can take you to your little friend. Ssshhh hehe hehe.” 

 

I'm going to rip that Angel apart I swear. You know what. You know what! I hope inky does eat you or whatever the hell he does. ”Stay here, Boris. I’ll get her hearts.” He whined but stayed in the elevator. I sighed walking down the stairs and slowly putting my feet back in the layer of ink on the floor. I need to be quiet. 

 

I stepped to the large doorway. Listening. When I heard Norman’s steps go closer I moved back a few steps. Let's hope this works. Guess I know if it doesn't I’ll just come back again. I saw the light flicker down the hall and Norman walked past his footsteps heavy as slogged through the ink. Wonder if it's harder for him to move since he's made of ink...  

 

Wonder if becoming that monster hurt... Poor Norman he was a nice enough guy, a little off, a little nosy, but nice enough. I ducked quickly into the hall opposite where Norman went. Hearts. Hearts. Hearts. Where would- oh. 

 

I came across the body of one of the corrupted Butcher Gang members. Barley. Why didn't he dissolve like the others? I thought they all dissolved when they died. I crouched down slowly picking up the slimy organ. Eeuuuggh. I know it's made from ink, but that doesn't make it any less disgusting. 

 

I started down the maze of halls. Why is this place down here? That's when I saw him. ”Bendy!” I called running forward only for my shadow to break the image. I looked behind me. It's a projector? Damn it! I knocked the projector off the table and it landed in the ink with a splash. Damn it. 

 

____________________________________________

 

**I tried to stay low in the boat so no one else would see me. Why is it taking so long for them to come back? I hope they're ok... I hope Henry is ok too... Henry will be ok. H-he’ll just reappear at a statue, right? Why does he do that? Is he made ok ink too?**

**Toms, right I ask too many questions.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**I'm bored.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**I began dozing off when the boat shifted causing me to jerk awake. I looked around for a moment in surprise before realizing it was just Alice and Tom. I gave a sigh of relief. ”You scared me!” I whisper yelled. ”Did you find out anything?”**

**”No, I'm afraid no one wants to talk.” Alice explained with a slight frown. It felt like my chest shattered. What if the other me got to him? What if he can only come back so many times? What if he's being hurt? What if- ”Hey- hey you need to calm down Bendy.” she kneeled down in front of me.  ”Your- leaking ink.” She put her hand to my forehead and the brought it away.**

**Ink dripping off her fingers. Oh no is it happening again? Last time I was like that the other me showed up. I could barely move from the pain. I'm becoming unstable. Is it because I'm panicking? Or is it on a time limit?**

**”Bendy. Deep breathes.” She said calmly. ”You have to calm down.”**

**”Well, well, ” oh no. ”Looks like the lost sheep have found the lord.” S-Sammy.**

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Why can't I move?**

**It hurts.**

**Everything hurts.**

**My head especially.**

**”Let go of me.” I demanded, but could barely speak. My voice coming out in a squeak.Sammy was carrying me under his arm, like I was nothing but a toy.**

**Why can't I move?**

**Is this fear...**

**Or because of the pain....**

**I can see the ink dripping off of me. I can feel it.**

**Am I falling apart?**

**Why does my head hurt so much.**

**Alice? Henry? Tom? Everything fading.**

**I can't see.**

**My heads pounding!**

**I don't understand?**

**Why couldn't this just be a halloweve episode?**

**__________________________________________**

**”Bendy?”**

**”Bennndy?”**

**”Come one little guy!”**

**”Bendy...?” I slowly opened my eyes the world around me blurry. I can't make anything out. Slowly my eyes began to adjust. ”I think he coming to.” Alice said her voice coated in worry.**

**”Wha-?” I tried to it up only to find me being pinned to the ground by Tom. ”What’a going on?- Tom! Where'd your other arm go! Your metal one!” He simply growled his ears going down. I don't understand what happened. Did i - did i blackout again? I must have the last thing i remember is Sammy and then my head felt like it was pounding.**

**”Do you really not know what happened?” Alice asked she had her sword drawn. Although she didn't have it pointed at me I feel like I'm the reason it's out.**

**”I remember Sammy finding us and then- nothing. Did I blackout again?”**

**”Again? It happened before?” She kneeled down and Tom glanced at her. ”What happened Bendy.” She demanded more than asking. It's like she's a different person.**

**”Before when he tried to take my eye... I blacked out and when I came too he was gone and Henry had his hand on my shoulder! What's happening Alice?” I cried feeling warm tears slowly drip down my face.**

**”.....” She paused looking at Tom. ”Your face split open.” she closed her eyes for a moment, but every second felt like an hour. My face split open? ”You attacked Sammy tore him apart like an Animal. Tom went to help you and you attacked biting his arm off. Luckily it was the metal one.”**

**I couldn't find words. I couldn't believe what i was hearing my face split open? I bit Tom’s arm off? I couldn't have. I would never. Tom grumbled his usual incoherently deep voice. Alice sighed.**

**”I don't know Tom. He could be telling the truth.”**

**”Of course I'm telling the truth! I don't even know what you mean my face split open! I don't remember! Gahck-” Tom pushed on me heavier cutting me off. He let out a low growl barring his teeth.**

**”I let you come with us before because I thought you where harmless-” Alice was cut off this time as a ink creature ran up to us. Quickly she drew her sword ready to attack until he spoke with the blade less then an inch from his face.**

**”Whoa- come on now! If you stab me I'll really be out of here!” He said with a chuckle. I tried to fit the voice it sounds familiar, Oh yeah Mr. W! ”Your friends of Lord Bendy right?”**

**”I told you not to call me lord.” i grunted finding it hard to speak with a Toms weight on lungs. .. Assuming ink creatures have lungs.**

**”Right, sorry.” He smiled and Alice gave a confused look.**

**”You know him?” She asked still holding her sword up. ”How do you know him he only told us about Henry.”**

**This isn't helping.**

**”Henry?” W questioned. ”I recognize that name, but I don't what from.” he muttered under his breath itching the back of his head. ”Why do I know that name?”**

**”What's important right now is why do you know Bendy!”**

**”He's our lord course we know em!”**

**”You came up like he was an old friend!”**

**”I talk to everyone like that. It's how I am. Yeesh. Your cartoons I thought your job was to be happy.”**

**Behind the two fighting just up the stairs ink began to bubble up into a humanoid form. Empty eye sockets and a gaping mouth. ”Uh, fellas?” I questioned trying to get their attention. The form bent over grabbing the Bendy mask from the ground. Oh no. ”Fellas!” I shouted again.**

**Tom looked over to where I was starting before giving off a loud bark. Alice looked at Tom before looking at Sammy. She was ready to fight in a moment completely forgetting about W. Tom lifted me from the ground keeping a tight grip on me. It would almost seem like a hug if not for the growling.**

**Sammy began to laugh. Quietly at first before it turned loud and manic. ”I'm getting better at this my lord. Is that your gift to me? Teaching me how to reform quicker?” He began walking down the stairs picking up his ax on the way down. He twirled it in his hands. ”My little lord surrounded by fallen sheep. I shall save you. ” Sammy paused once he hit the bottom step. ”You my lost one bring me out lord.” He demanded W.**

**”.... Mr. Lawrence, I don't think-?” W you began to say.**

**”Damn it, Wally. You've never changed.”**

**”Wally? That's my name? Why didn't you tell me before if you knew!”**

**”I had hoped I would be able to change your pathetic ways. Wally Franks all broken and dull. You never were able to follow orders always screwing things up, always threatening to leave. I hoped to change you into a loyal sheep. Well, now you'll simply weep!”  Sammy ran forward with ax aiming at Wally first. Wally fell down trying to scamper back. Alice pressed her sword against Sammy’s ax blocking his way to Wally.**

**Tom growled slowly back away his grip still firmly around me.. When Wally went to hide behind Tom he turned for a moment shoving me into Wally's arms and barking at him. Tom then picked up his ax in his hand and went to swing it at Sammy. The stump of his other arm bleeding ink from where i apparently bit him.**

**Maybe if I focus I can do it again? Control it though I don't want to hurt my friends. ”Alice! Tom!” I cried out trying to get out of Wally’s grip. He wasn't holding me as tightly as Tom, but I still couldn’t get out of his grip. I want to help them! I know they don't trust me right now, but I have to help them! Tom barked again pointing to the boat angrily with his ax. Wally began to ran there caring me in his arms. ”Put me down Wally I have to help them!” I pleaded.**

**”Sorry little lord, but the scary dog says go.” Wally said putting me in the boat and climbing in. ”We’re outta here!” I went climbing over the boat to help Alice and Tom, but Wally yanked me back. ”We gotta go, Little Lord.”**

**”We have to help them! I don't want to lose them i can't-”**

 

____________________________________________

 

The splash of ink came when the projector hit the ink and I cursed. That was a bit louder then I meant. A loud screech rang through and I could see flashing lights and my silhouette against the wall. Oh no. I began running quickly I have to get out of here! 

 

Norman screeched angrily as he ran his heavy footsteps sloshing against the ink. Come on come on! I turned another corner and then another and another! How big is this maze! I almost tripped over a deceased butcher gang member. That’s when I saw an angel station not to far away. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest.

 

I just have to make it there! I ran as fast as I could opening the door and about to go in when I was yanked back by the shoulders. Norman screeched his lights flashing in my face nearly blinding me. “Damn it!” 

 

Thunk. 

 

Norman fell to the ground standing behind him is  Boris with a pipe wrench. I breathed a sigh of relief despite the migraine building in my skull. “Where’d you get the wrench?” I mumbled my brain feeling sloshed. Boris pointed to his pocket with a shrug. “You mean to tell me. You’ve been carrying that around this whole time?” He nodded. “Thanks for saving me buddy but please don’t keep things like that away from me.” 

 

I sighed looking down at Norman. He lay face first on the ground. I bent down slightly and grabbed him from under the arms beginning to drag him away. “Grab his legs Boris.” I grunted from the weight. Boris nodded putting the wrench in his pocket and grabbing Norman’s legs. 

 

We carried him to the stairs where I gently or as gently as possible. Put him down on the stairs. His lenses is cracked, would that be his eye? Is he dead or just knocked out? It might be a good thing for us if he’s dead, but... Norman deserves better then that. 

 

Sure we weren’t good friends or anything, but he was friendly enough when people saw him. Bright to always seemed to know what was going on. Funny... Now he’s so loud when he was human was a pretty quiet guy. 

 

I carefully examined the projector that lay on his head. It has to be on his head somehow right? Or did his head just turn into a projector? I examined the plugs going from his head to the speaker on his chest. 

 

Maybe he’d better fit in with a sci-fi setting. I gently grazed my hand around the speaker. Eventually I noticed a divot where a plug could go. Wonder if I plugged it in he could talk... course it may just be gibberish or may be completely out of it like Susie... poor guy. 


End file.
